


The princess’s monster

by notarussianspy (crimsoxcore)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, inner monologue, quick ficlet, thoughtfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/notarussianspy
Summary: A quick inner monologue type drabble where Ymir contemplates fairy tales and how sketchy they can be - but how relevant





	The princess’s monster

When Ymir was just a little girl, she used to read fairy tales. She read many different fairy tales, but they were all the same. There was always a monster, a prince, and a princess.

Whenever she read these, she never liked the prince. He often seemed airheaded and full of himself. Besides, she pitted the monster.

'Perhaps it was misunderstood,' she would think to herself. She wondered why the prince was so quick to label it as such too. Was it because it was big and ugly? Because it fought the prince?

Seemed likely.

Maybe the monster was just after the same thing the prince was after, and that was the princess.

Ymir turned her head to look at Christa, who was fast asleep in bed beside her.

She began to wonder where she'd stand in such a fairy tale.

Christa would be the princess, but what about her?

Ymir definitely wasn't the prince, but two princesses was a concept simply unheard of.

So, she must be the monster, sticking herself where she doesn't belong, taking the princess.

She snuggled Christa closer. She wouldn't let any numbskull princes anywhere near Christa, for she wasn't just a monster, she was Christa's monster


End file.
